


Festive

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Holidays, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: It was almost Christmas, that was pretty exciting. It was going to be the second Christmas Bucky and Steve were going to spend together. Now that they are in the twenty first century they don’t have to worry about not being able to afford each other gifts or worry that the lights will rack up their electricity bill so high that they won’t eat for the next month.They’re able to watch the snow fall, watch holiday movies, spend time together in a warm, comfy apartment. They were together and celebrating together, it was everything they could ever dream of… Too bad Steve had to go out and be a bad boy.





	Festive

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been supporting my writing and fan fiction, I know I got back on the wagon a bit late, but in 2018 I'll be back with new fics, new chapters and new ideas. I'm hoping to do more Stucky and Reaper76 so if you're looking for some work in 2018 I'd keep an eye on my Tumblr and my Ao3
> 
> There will be one more update to "Start Freaking Out the Neighbourhood" in 2017 on the 27th and then I'll be back in 2018 with the rest of the chapters plus some more one-shots. It'll be a very Stucky new year! However during the small time off I will still be active on my tumblr, if you want to chat or exchange ideas, you can find me [HERE](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Finally, one final thanks to my good friend, [stevestuckyonbucky](stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com) for inspiring a lot of this fic and also just being a great person to share ideas with. I am really thankful that we started talking and now have so many ideas to share between us. You're a great friend and thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: There is a NSFW image at the end of this fic! If you're reading this beside grandma or on the bus heading to holiday dinner, please be advise that there will be a very NSFW image at the end.

Bucky hummed along to Bing Crosby’s “ _I’ll Be Home for Christmas_ ” that played on the radio in the kitchen as he moved the last two boxes out from closet and onto the floor. He picked them up with ease and carried them to the living room.

 

The lightning in the apartment was low as the outside remained dark and snow fell from the sky. The scene felt dreamy, out of something from one of those old movies. Their apartment was warm and filled with the holiday spirit.

 

This was their second Christmas together, well technically it was the first one where they were both engaged in the process. Last year Bucky was too quiet and sullen to really enjoy the season.

 

He had not quite gotten used to the cold in a way that he didn’t associate it with all the terrible things he had done and was done to him. The cold made him flinch and he was already wearing a heavy jacket despite snow not even being on the ground. He spent most of the holidays in their apartment, reading and trying not to look out the window.

 

Back then the cold reminded him of the feeling of a cold gun or how the snow scattered around his boots as he pursued a target on foot. He didn’t even want to think of how the freezing temperatures reminded him of cryo which in turn reminded him of the chair.

 

But, that was last year. To Bucky it felt like years ago, he wasn't fully comfortable with the cold and had the apartment’s heat turned up high to chase out any cold. He still wore a heavy winter jacket in October and got a bit mopey when the summer season ended. Regardless he wouldn’t let that damper his mood on the holidays.

 

The holidays were meant for family, and Steve was his family after all. It was just the two of them in this new age, and Steve deserve a nice Christmas. It was something he always deserved, even before the Avengers, before the ice, before the war. When he was still _so_ small and sickly, he always spent Christmas with a runny nose and the threat of being confined to his bed.

 

This Christmas they were going to spend it together. They were going to see their friends, walk through the snow and hold hands, and maybe attempt skate. When he suggested that Steve joked that they might break a hip.

 

He was happy about the upcoming holidays, there was people who cared about them, they don’t have to worry that the Christmas lights will drive up their electricity bill to the point where they won’t eat for the next month, Steve won’t be ill, and they’ll be able to be public about their affection, it was a dream come true if Bucky ever saw one.

 

He continued to hum along to the song as he organized the boxes. He opened onto of the boxes and pulled out a few small boxes of ornaments. One of them contained little wooden snowmen, another had shiny bells, and another had one modelled after Steve’s shield. It was a joke gift that Sam got them.

 

 “How are you doing baby?” Bucky asked, his gaze cast down the floor by the christmas tree.

 

Beside the tree was Steve, his lovely Steve, he was all bound up with rope, with his leather collar tight around his neck. He was gagged and on his knees with the anal hook being held up by his bound arms. His cock was hard and leaking with pre-come. He looked like the perfect boy right now. Too bad he had to be bad.

 

Steve moaned in response as any movement he made caused the end of the anal hook move.

 

Bucky leaned over and pressed a kiss on top of Steve’s head, “You just have to hold on while I’ll finish. I wish you were a good boy so you could help me decorate the tree, but you just had to go out and get into that fight last night.”

 

-

  
Last night was a bitter cold night in New York, there was a light dusting of snow across everything like sugar sprinkled across fresh baked cookies. It won’t last when the morning sun hits it.

 

Bucky and Steve were at the local bar, they were having a few drinks after a long day at work. Many meetings, briefings, training and other things kept them apart for most of the day. Mostly Steve having to be team leader and having his ear talked off, while Bucky going for another psych examination, by another doctor who just told him the same thing, that he was ‘making progress’ but ‘still had the triggers’ in his head.

 

They wanted to unwind, talk, kiss and be merry, after all it was edging ever closer to Christmas.

 

But, bar plus Steve rogers usually ended in one thing.

 

 “Hey cutie, why don’t you give us some free drinks? We can show you a good time in exchange.” Some guy at the end of the bar purred in a drunken voice to the bartender.

 

 “Yeah babe, come on.” The guy beside him drawled.

 

Steve perked up to the commotion, as did Bucky. Before he could say anything, Steve was on his feet and headed towards the two men.

 

 “Excuse me.” He said as he put a hand on their shoulders.

 

The two men looked over, the one on the left said, “What do you want, man?”

 

 “I want you to leave this fine lady alone, either stop talking to her or get out.” Steve responded, his voice was steady, the one he’d use when giving instructions to troops or videos for high schools.

 

 “Mind your own business, why don’t you go back and have your drinks with your _boyfriend_.” The first guy sneered as he tried to swat Steve’s hand away.

 

 “Just leave her alone, she’s got a hard enough job without two low lifes trying to pick her up.” He gestured to the women with a nod of his head.

 

 “Get lost, fucker.”

 

 “I mean it.” Steve put on what Bucky called his Captain voice. The voice he used when he was trying

 

But it wasn’t working on these guys, one of them growled, “My friend said to get lost you blonde freak.” And tried to wave him away.

 

Steve grit his teeth and tightened his grip onto the two men.

 

The two men tried to get his hands off of them, but it wasn’t working.

 

 “I guess we’ll have to take this outside then.” Steve responded in a voice that screamed that he was looking for a challenge.

 

The three of them went outside, with Bucky close on their tails and trying to put his gloves on so the two drunken idiots couldn’t notice the flash of metal that consumed his left hand.

 

 “Come on, throw your best punch.” One of the men spat.

 

Steve got a good swing at him before Bucky pulled him back by the collar of his jacket. Almost forcing the blonde to the ground by how hard he pulled.

 

 “Yeah, tell your faggot to not pick fights.” The guy spat.

 

 “Really, buddy? I advise you get out of here and go home, I’m pretty sure the bartender’s calling security so get lost.” Bucky snapped as he pulled Steve out of the alleyway. The feeling was familiar that he was basically running on muscle memory. He pulled Steve to the main road and dragged him home.

 

 “I could have taken them on.” Steve grumbled. Some habits never die.

 

 “And you probably could have considering you’re _Captain America_.” He emphasizes the word as he continued to walk. He was furious at Steve, he thought his lover was over this phase, that maybe he wasn’t going around picking fights with bullies anymore now that he was a super soldier and this wasn’t the forties.

 

Steve struggled to keep up, staggering as Bucky pulled him home. His head still felt a bit woozy and his cheeks felt extremely warm that the small fluttered of snow quickly melted into water that streaked down his cheeks.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have drank so much, he should’ve paced himself better and not let the liquor or his morals get in the way of him and Bucky having a good time. But it was too late for that an was getting dragged home by an angry boyfriend.

 

He knew that Bucky would reprimand him for it.

 

-

Bucky ran his fingers through the other man’s hair and kissed the top of his head once more, “But you’ll be a good boy soon enough, after all the golden boy of America can’t stay away from being good for long.”

 

Steve attempted to lean a bit forward to get some friction against the leather couch. He carefully rubbed his hard, swollen cock against the cool black leather of the couch. It shot pleasure up his spine, it gave hima  small bit of relief he had been denied for some time now.

 

Bucky made a small ‘tsk’ noise as he gave Steve’s a sharp slap on the back, “Stop that.”

 

Steve settled back to resting his ass against his heels. He kept his gaze on Bucky as attempted to remain still. It wasn’t his fault that Bucky teased before he bounded him up like this. His cock was so hard and leaking. He had to use all of his soldier’s patience not to finish all over his stomach and deal with the consequences that would have gone with that.

 

 “That’s a good boy.” Bucky smiled as he ruffled Steve’s hair, the blonde leaned into his touch which only caused the hook to shift inside him.

 

Steve groaned around the gag and tried his best not to sag against it as it would only make him harder. Bucky gave him a command not to cum on the carpet, or else he might have to lick it out.

 

_But he wanted to so badly._

 

Bucky began to put up decorations, he laid out the tinsel across the sturdy branches of the tree. The silver and gold twinkled under the soft lighting of their apartment. He was careful with his steps, not to hit Steve by accident.

 

As he placed it on the branches, he chuckled to himself the thought of binding Steve up with the tinsel. He wondered if he’d look more like a golden boy all done up in gold tinsel. But, this was good tinsel and if he teased Steve hard enough he might accidentally snap them.

 

He looked down at Steve for a moment and smiled to himself. He would never get over the sight of his boyfriend like that. It was a punishment for Steve, but a pleasure for the other man.

 

Once it was all laid out on the branches. He carded his fingers through Steve’s golden locks as he passed by to gather some of the ornaments.

 

He placed the less delicate ones closer to the bottom, a small plush one of a reindeer or a wooden one of a snowman and an angel. The more delicate, ceramic ones hung further up. There was one that was of the Captain America shield, one of a clear bulb that looked like a fish bowl with a little paper fish inside, and of course one of a star with Tony’s face painted onto it, a joke gift.

 

He put them in with some more ornaments that he had in some of the boxes, most of them looked like ornaments that were style all those years ago, standard bulbs painted in many different colours and santa clauses’ that looked a bit on the scary side. It was a nice mix of old and new, kind of like them.

 

When he finished placing them around the tree, he stepped back and nodded his head. He looked down to Steve and asked, “What do you think, doll?”

 

Steve couldn’t get a good look of the tree, his back was too it and his collar and the ropes he was done up in didn’t allow for much neck movement. He was however able to give a short nod of approval. He always aimed to please.

 

Bucky walked back to the last box that held the white lights. He pulled them out of the box in a large, tangled pile. He made quick work of getting them untangled as he felt Steve’s eyes on him.

 

He knew that Steve was counting the seconds until he was able to cum, but Bucky had to be firm about this. He had to remind Steve not to get into fights.

 

 “Do you think you could be any help?” He asked as he untangled the lights. They were small and didn’t get too hot that it could burn anyone or anything. Once they were untangled he held them up to show Steve.

 

Steve looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes that were blown out with lust. They begged to be of any assistance to the other man. He always wanted to be a good boy.

 

 “I knew you would.” Bucky smirked as he kneeled down on the floor by Steve.

 

He looked into Steve’s eyes, he could see his need to find his release soon, “I know, but we’ll get to the next stage of your punishment very soon.” With his free hand it traveled to the other man’s ass where he gave it a tight squeeze.

 

Steve squirmed only to let out a sharp moan as the hook moved just so slightly. His cock dribbled out more pre-come.

 

Bucky then slowly laid out the lights across Steve’s skin. He draped them across Steve’s head like a crown and down his back in not particular pattern, just enough to keep it on his body.

 

Steve remained still, but made small movements when Bucky’s hands made the slightest of touches against his warmed, flushed skin.

 

 “You look beautiful.” Bucky said as he got up. He knew Steve thrived off admiration, even when being punished.

 

He turned the lights on, their soft glow highlighted his best features. From his strong jaw, held open by the red ball gag which shined thanks to the drool it was covered in and trailed down his chin, The highlight of his back muscles and every little twitch in his body as he tried to keep his body straight. To how they made his ass look so beautiful, the creamy curve that Bucky often thought about, and even tonight as Bucky thought of which ways to make it cherry red.

 

 “Beautiful. How does it feel?”

 

Steve gave a nod of his head. Even his eyes looked more beautiful under the soft glow of the lights, he looked even more beautiful than before.

 

It gave him an air of innocence that wasn’t afforded to him when he was just bound up and gagged.

 

Bucky sat down on the couch for a moment, admiring his work.

 

The tree itself decorated with care and love, he was killing time to draw out Steve’s punishment. The blonde beauty kneeled by it decorated in soft lights, he was still bounded and gagged, completely tied up and at Bucky’s mercy. He looked so blissed out already, maybe it was time to wake him up.

 

He let out a sigh and decided that Steve had gone through enough for the first half of his punishment.  He got back up and walked over to Steve, he put his hand under his chin which forced him to look up.

 

 “Come on, baby, let me untie you.” Bucky smiled.

 

Steve met his gaze and kept his eyes on him until Bucky walked behind him.

 

He started with the Christmas lights where he moved the half-hazardly on the tree. Then began to untie the carefully tied ropes, slowly pulled out the anal hook. It left him in the collar and the gag.

 

Steve relaxed a little bit, he stretched out his back a bit. The tight burn felt good to him, it didn’t hurt probably as much as it could have, but he was a man who couldn’t sit still for too long let alone in the same position. With a sharp crack of his back he felt a lot better and returned to resting his ass on his heels.

 

 “That’s it baby, did I leave you in there for too long?” There is a hint of concern in his voice and his pushed way some of Steve’s sweaty locks to get a better look into his eyes.

 

Steve put his hands on his thighs and sitting up right as he shook his head. He was telling the truth, it wasn’t that long he was restrained, if anything his mind was mostly on his hard cock that kept leaking precome on his stomach and thighs.

 

 “Now, we’re going to leave this gag on so you don’t wake up the whole building when I spank you.” He wiped up some of the drool on Steve’s chin with his thumb, “Tap your finger twice if you want to keep going, once if you wish to stop.”

 

Steve tapped his finger twice and would have smiled if there wasn’t the ball gag still in his mouth.

 

 “Come on then, to the bedroom.”

 

Steve slowly got up, the act of standing up burned in his legs but in a good way. After being bound like that moving around felt good. He did a slight stretch of his legs as he followed Bucky to the bedroom.

 

Bucky sat down on the bed, legs spread and his lap open. He gestured for Steve to come to him with a curl of his finger.

 

Steve walked over with slow steps, he took his time to get in front of Bucky. He gazed down at him and put his hands behind his back.

 

 “Over my lap.” Bucky commanded.

 

Steve nodded as slowly placed himself over Bucky’s lap. His feet were dangling over the edge of the bed, but he was able to get a good hold of the grey blanket on the bed.

 

Bucky rubbed his pale ass. He gave a tight squeeze, “You know I’m not going to use the other hand on you, only this one. I feel like you’ve gone through the ringer enough times.” He showed his flesh hand and curled his fingers in emphasis.

 

Steve nodded his head.

 

 “How about fifteen spanks? I was going to say that you’d have to thank me for each one, but you look so good with that gag in your mouth. So, I want you to be as loud as you want, okay?”

 

Steve nodded his head again.

 

Bucky landed the first smack and counted, “One.”

 

Steve squirmed under his touch, he gripped onto the blanket as he moaned around the gag. He knew that his jaw was going to be sore in the morning, but that was a problem for later.

 

Bucky landed the next three spanks in quick succession, “Two, three, four.” Before he rubbed the red handprints.

 

Steve responded with a loud moan and a slight wiggle of his ass.

 

 “Doll.” Bucky cooed, “When you move like that it makes me want to make your ass even more red. But you’d like that wouldn’t you? Using your cute body to make me give what you want. You want to cum don’t you?”

 

Steve groaned in response and was met with two more slaps of his ass. His back curved downwards at the feeling of Bucky’s rough hand against the smooth curve on his ass.

 

 “You like getting spanked don’t you. You like the feeling of my hand swatting against your ass. Is that why you act up? Why you get into fights? I sometimes wonder if you want me to be the captain so I can be in charge of you.” He spanked Steve’s ass one more time, “You’d probably call me captain the way you used to call me sergeant, with a tinkle in your eye and a hard on.”

 

Steve rutted every so slightly against the rough material of Bucky’s jeans as a shiver tore down his back.

 

 “Doll.” He spanked Steve two more time, “There is no shame in liking how this feels. I can feel how hard you are, maybe I was a little mean to tease you, but you had been just so bad.

 

Steve continued to rut against Bucky, he felt so close. His felt his head swirl with what was going on around him. The soreness and heat of his ass, how hard and leaking cock, the lust filled words that echoed in his head moments after Bucky said them.

 

 “Five more, doll. Can you do five more?”  
  
Steve lazily nodded his head. His head felt clouded with lust, he had two goals to orgasm and to make Bucky proud of him.

 

 “I knew you could, you’re such a good boy.” Bucky peeked his fingers between the gap in his thighs and dragged a finger across part of Steve’s cock.

 

Steve lurched forward and let out a loud moan around the gag. It had been the first time all night that Bucky had touched his cock.

 

Bucky quickly moved his hand and landed two more slaps on Steve’s ass, “Eleven, twelve. He counted.

 

Steve continued to move, making his movements more obvious with more notable movements of his hips and his hands not grasped tightly on Bucky’s thigh. It felt so good, the stinging in his ass only amplified the feeling. He was so close, he could practically taste it.

 

 “Fourteen.” Bucky said in a low voice when he spanked Steve once more. He heard the man under him whine and felt his hard erection against his leg. He knew that Steve was going to orgasm and did  nothing to stop it.

 

Steve whined loudly as he came, he marked his stomach and the lap of Bucky’s jeans with his cum. He squeezed his eyes shut as he almost cried from the sensation.

 

Bucky gave another hard slap on his ass, “Fifteen, there we go.” He made a small noise before he added, “Couldn’t wait till I was in you?”

 

Steve gave a small noise in response, but was met with a slight pinch of his ass.

 

Bucky whispered in a low husky voice, “On your knees, now. You completely all your punishments without much fault, now I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember anything, but my name.” Bucky made sure to keep to his promise.

 

Steve got on his hands and knees, he made it to the center of the bed before he looked over his shoulder with a lusty look in his eyes that screamed that he wanted to get fucked. He was already hard again, he wasn’t quite satisfied yet.

 

Bucky slowly pulled his t-shirt off, he could hear a mean from Steve as he gazed at the way the material was slowly being taken off. He made away with his jeans and underwear. He stood there naked and smirked at Steve.

 

Steve dropped his head to the mattress and let out a moan. He was weak for Bucky’s body, from his strong calves to his muscles, even his long hair and metal arm. It made him fall in love with the other man all over again. It didn’t hurt that they were now equally matched in strength and could both leave marks of their love making on one another.

 

Bucky pushed at Steve’s hole, it was already stretched and wet with lube.  He slide in and groaned at the sensation, he had been thinking about this all day, for when he first spread Steve’s hole open with the anal hook to when he bound him oh so nicely, he even referred to his boyfriend as a gift when he put the ball gag in.

 

 “That’s it, baby, that’s it. You feel so fucking good.” He groaned.

 

Steve whined in response, the sensation of his hole being as filled as it could possibly get was one he wanted to hold onto forever.

 

Bucky began to thrust, he moved at a steady and quick pace, not pushing himself far enough that he brushed against Steve’s sweet spot.

 

The air in the room is heavy with sex and filled with the sounds of muffled moans and sharp groans.

 

Bucky moved one hand away from Steve’s hip to push back his hair away from his forehead. He liked his long hair, but hated when it got in his eyes when he was deep inside his boyfriend. He dragged his hand down his neck and to his collarbone as he continued to thrust with his other hand placed firmly on Steve’s hip.

 

He knew there was going to be many bruises and red marks tomorrow, but he’d kiss them all so tenderly and whisper how much he adored Steve, but with love comes a little pain, especially when the love of his life had to throw himself into situations where he could get hurt.

 

Steve wanted more, he wanted Bucky to touch and fuck him in all the right ways, he knew that Bucky knew how to push those buttons, what to do to draw out the best response. But, Bucky was playing coy, careful in an attempt to punish Steve even more as if being tied up and than spanked wasn’t good enough. Bucky always drove the message home, no matter what offense Steve had done from something big like trying to pick a fight with someone to something small like forgetting to eat properly during a month long mission or overworking himself to the point of near exhaustion.

 

Bucky made sure that Steve learnt his lesson, but also that he was still loved by him.

 

Steve moaned and arched his back in hopes of getting Bucky to push just a bit deeper. It was also a sign that he was ready for more and that if it got too much he knew what to do for them to stop even if he couldn’t use his words. Until he felt that need, he wanted more.

 

Bucky always said he was greedy in bed, willing to push himself to reach the highs of climax. But, he would always comply and give him what he needed even if sometimes it took a little time to get him there. Bucky may be the dominant one, but he was sure as hell a tease.

 

 “Aw, baby.” He slowed down his thrusts, “You want more of me?”

 

Steve squimed a little bit in response and loudly moaned by it was muffled.

 

Bucky placed his metal hand against one of Steve’s reddened cheeks. He rubbed the smooth, warm metal against the hot, battered flesh. He carefully skimmed his digits, his touch was almost as light as a feathers.

 

Steve’s cock jerked in response and he buried his face deeper into the sheets, as if he’d get absorbed into them and he’d stop leaking pre-come all over them.

 “You like that.”

 

Steve muttered something in response, Bucky assumed that it would be along the lines of “Tease” or “Jerk”.

 

He chuckled and gave a quick swipe of his ass which made the man under him whine with pleasure, “Oh baby, you better behave unless you wanna be over my lap again.” then leaned down pressed a kiss against the middle of the blonde’s back.

 

Steve moved his hips slowly as he felt warmth blossom in his chest at Bucky’s kiss.

 

 “There’s my love.” Bucky smiled before he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He began to move roughly, his pace fast and drove his cock all the way to the base inside of Steve only to move away a bit then drive right back in.

 

It’ll all heal so it allowed Bucky to use Steve’s body however he pleased, and thankfully that’s exactly how the man wanted it. He wanted the feeling of the other man’s mismatched hands on his thighs as he fuck him so hard the headboard shook. The power Bucky held over him was something he would have only dreamed of, he got to loose control for a bit and have his boyfriend fuck him and love him till he was was thoroughly ruined.

 

Even if he was punished, it still felt _so good_.

 

 “You feel so tight around me.” Bucky groaned.

 

Steve moaned in response as Bucky’s cock nudged against his sweet spot. He swore he saw stars every time the sensation ripped up his back.

 

Bucky continued to fuck Steve, encouraged by the small muffled noises that he was able to rip out of the other man. How his back flexed with every thrust and how his arms moved in an attempt to anchor himself to something with every thrust overtaking him like a strong wave.

 

The slick sound of lube added to the chorus of moans, groans and muffled cries. Bucky was getting lost in his own head, the sounds and sights filled his head with pleasure and mae his cock twitch.

 

Steve was letting him mind run on autopilot, he allowed the pleasure to overtake him and bring him ever closer to the orgasm he had been desperately wanting all evening. Ever since Bucky first brought the ropes out.

 

 “You’re so good to me, you like hearing that don’t you? You like knowing how you make me feel. You like knowing that you have been forgiven and I am so proud of you for taking your punishment. You know I only punish you in order to correct your behaviour so you can be better.” Bucky went on.

 

Steve moaned loudly, on the verge of screaming.The gag muffled his noises as Bucky continued to plow into him at a quick and hard pace.

 

 “Doll, you feel so good.” Bucky groaned as he continued with his rough pace.

 

He knew that Steve loved when he was able to loosen his grip on his control, to be gagged and collared and fucked into next week. Bucky was more than happy to take up that control and completely and utterly dominate the man underneath him.

 

 “Cum if you need to, you’ve been so good. Go ahead, come for me again.”

 

Steve felt pleasure like a punch in the gut with every rough thrust, it all built up until he felt himself coming. He squeezed his eyes shut and curved his back as he painted his stomach white with his cum, covering the already dried cum with another layer. He yelled against the gag as he almost tore holes into the sheets.

 

 “That’s it, that’s it. Let go, baby.” Bucky cooed as he continued to thrust.

 

Steve felt like he lost his head for a moment as his arms gave way and he was face planted onto the sheets with a small bounce. His head was swimming and the overstimulation of Bucky’s cock that continued to fuck him.

 

Bucky felt the tight hold of Steve’s hole around his cock when he orgasmed. It shot pleasure up his spine and made him thrust as hard as he could to get his own release. Steve looked so nice blissed out under him and the knowledge that he alone did this only turned him on further.

 

As he got closer to orgasm, his thrusts became more sporadic and not keeping with the rough pace that was established before.

 

 “Oh fuck! Steve.” He gritted out was he thrusted a few more time before he achieved his own orgasm. He continued to thrust as he came inside the other man, it made the blonde’s hole even more slippery, which caused him to slip out once he finished.

 

Steve groaned around the gag as buried his face even further into the pillow. His head was still swimming as he felt the emptiness of his hole.

 

Bucky crashed onto the bed beside him. He gazed on Steve’s blissed out features before he tore the ball gag off of him and began to lazily make out with him. His hands travelled along the man’s sides and even dipped to the redness of his well-spanked ass.

 

 “Bucky.” Steve said in between kisses, his head was still swimming and he had a hard time finding his words.

 

 “Good job.” Bucky mumbled against his skin in a hoarse, blissed out tone. He meant those two little words,he was proud and it lit something warm in Steve. He continued to mumble as he kissed along the other man’s skin, in praise of how good Steve was for him.

 

Eventually he moved his head away from Steve’s flushed, sweat covered skin and whispered, “Let me get you something to drink.” Then untangled himself from Steve and went to the kitchen.

 

Steve laid out on the bed as he stretched out his slightly sore muscles. When he saw Bucky return with a glass of water, still completely naked with his softened cock on full display, all he thought to himself was ‘ _Merry Christmas to me_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW IMAGE FOR YA'LL (from Tumblr herrenoslaven)


End file.
